Thirst
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Tifa shows up to surprise Reno at work. Things get strange.


Thirsty

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for ToWriteLoveOnHerArms08 so enjoy! Please R&R.

Reno heard the tapping on his office door.

"Come in," he said, doodling on a piece of paper his next master plan for how to torture Elena. He felt a hand touch his and a pair of very familiar lips close over his own. The kiss was fantastic and once he broke apart, he stared into Tifa's brown eyes.

"I don't know who you are but my fiancée wouldn't be very happy about strange women kissing me," Reno teased, his eyes gleaming.

"Is that so? What's she like?" Tifa teased right back. "Must be pretty special to land a dish like you."

"Yeah she is. Sings in the shower, obsessed with swings, and thinks the perfect date is going out to look at the stars. What about you, anyone special?" Tifa wrapped her arms around Reno as he asked this and smirked.

"Just a guy who pulls pranks when he should be working and thinks sex and romance are one and the same."

"Sounds like a man after my own heart," Reno murmured, kissing her. "So, why'd you stop by?

"I wanted to surprise you," she answered.

"Well you accomplished that. In fact I'm just about done for the day and then we can go out to dinner or whatever you want to do."

"I'm a bit thirsty actually, have anything to drink?"

"Yeah, just head to your left and you'll find the Turk's Fridge, we keep it well stocked."

"Alright, I'll be back in a bit, work hard."

"You know I do babe," Reno replied. Tifa scoffed at that but grinned and went out of his office.

* * *

Tifa found the fridge and chuckled at the giant, obviously Reno crafted sign that proclaimed it as the Turk's fridge. Opening it up, she grabbed the first thing she found. It was an orange mixture that reminded her of Sunny Dee. The cup it was in looked really fancy but she figured it was some new product Neo Shinra's Food and Drink department had come up with and took a sip.

Her insides squirmed and sweat beaded from her forehead as she felt her body twisting and changing. But a few moments later this stopped and Tifa felt better, in fact she felt really energetic, like she had a permanent sugar rush. Her clothes felt a lot looser but she didn't pay that any mind as she looked at her reflection in a nearby mirror.

That was when she screamed.

* * *

Reno stopped whatever work he was doing when he heard the scream and rushed out of his office, nearly running into the fridge as he entered the Turk's kitchen area.

"Tifa, where are you?" She had apparently vanished.

"I...I'm a bit different Reno," her voice called out and then a figure appeared from behind the little island table she had been hiding behind. Reno's eyes looked like they would pop out of his skull.

"Y...Yuffie?! What are you doing in Tifa's clothes?" The ninja got closer then and shook her head.

"Re, it's me, Tifa. I took something from the fridge and I turned into Yuffie. And if you don't believe me there's a tattoo on your left butt cheek that says- but Reno cut her off with a raised hand.

"Alright, I believe you."

"What am I going to do?" Tifa asked, coming over to Reno and hugging him tightly. He rubbed her back soothingly.

"Don't worry, we'll go to Tseng right now and he'll get the science department started on a cure," he said softly, breaking apart a little and smiling. She smiled back but suddenly felt an urge overtake her.

"Turkey, do you have any Materia?" Reno's eyes bugged out at that and the next thing he knew she was pilfering his pockets for the stuff.

"Tifa, don't- but Tifa ran off then, striking a pose and laughing heartily.

"I'm the White Rose of Wutai and don't you forget it!" Tifa wanted to stop acting like this but her body and voice betrayed her as she went on the hunt for more Materia, Reno hot on her trail.

* * *

Tseng allowed a rare smile on his face at the stack of completed paperwork on his desk. He was about to start on another when his door burst open and Reno came in dragging a grumpy looking Yuffie Kisaragi in very loose clothes behind him.

Raising an eyebrow at the scene, he waited for an explanation.

"Tifa here drank something from the Turk's Fridge and we need to find a cure."

"Reno, if this is some prank- but the ninja cut him off.

"It isn't Tseng! I'm really Tifa and I can't stop acting like the Defender of Justice!" The barmaid clapped a hand over her mouth at the title and her eyes pleaded for aid. Now Tseng had both eyebrows raised and he shook his head.

"Hojo's potion..."

"What?! That bastard!" Reno growled.

"Yes, before his death he had developed a potion that would give anyone who drank it a random form whether that be another person, an animal, what have you but before he could make an antidote, he was killed, some would say not painful enough, but the fact still stands. I suggest taking more drinks of the potion, maybe she'll turn back to her original form."

Reno nodded at this and looked at Tseng. "How exactly did this thing end up in our fridge?"

"Reno, it's not "our" fridge. You just decided to stock it with food and drinks one day. Before that it was the science department's storage fridge. Someone must have forgotten to incinerate the potion. I'll have the science heads look into an antidote but the best thing to do is what I've already prescribed."

"Thanks boss," Reno said, heading out of the room. Tifa stayed behind for a moment and looked around.

"You have any Materia?" But Reno popped back in and dragged her after him.

"But Reno, I just wanted some Materia!"

Tseng rubbed his temples and sighed.

"Never a dull day with Reno on the job," he muttered before calling the science department.

* * *

Tifa and Reno were now in front of the fridge and the barmaid had the potion that started this whole mess in her hand.

"Turn around Turkey, I don't want you to see me naked!"

"But Tifa I-

"Just turn around!" she yelled. Reno complied while Tifa was inwardly apologizing.

Taking a sip, the familiar sensations returned and Tifa felt an odd weight on her lower body.

"Goddess..." she murmured. Reno turned around and put his face in the palm of his hand.

"Gaia preserve me..."

Tifa Lockhart, his fiancée, was now Genesis, the Loveless fanatic.

"Reno...who am I?" Tifa asked as she ran a hand through her red hair.

"Genesis, he was Sephiroth's best friend and a former 1rst class Solider. He went nuts a few years back and was killed. And he loved _Loveless_," Reno explained. Tifa balked at his explanation.

"Sephiroth...yes I remember...the training room..."

"Tifa, stay with me now, don't let him overtake your- but Tifa turned to him and narrowed her blue eyes at Reno.

"Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess..." she then lashed out and Reno was out cold. "And I can't have you interfering with my quest for it." Dragging her lover's unconscious body behind the kitchen island so no one else would find him, she wondered what to do next when she heard someone humming, the sound beautiful to her ears.

_No, I've got to drink the potion and wake Reno up...this isn't... _Tifa tried to think but then saw just who had been humming, the Genesis side of Tifa's mind going blank at the sight of the blonde haired maiden.

"The Goddess..." Tifa found herself murmuring.

* * *

Elena was just passing by the fridge and didn't notice the red head before she felt the tap on her shoulder. Whirling around, she was about to yell at Reno when she saw it was someone else, someone she'd never seen before.

He had short red hair and was dressed in what looked like woman's clothes but they gave the blonde a wonderful view of his muscled chest. His blue eyes bored into hers and the man bowed gracefully, taking her hand in his.

"Wh-who are you?" Elena asked, inwardly cursing for stuttering. He was just so handsome.

"My name is Genesis, fair one, and you must surely be the Goddess..." he said softly. Elena felt her cheeks flush as he placed a kiss to her hand.

"I'm Elena," she managed to say.

"Elena...though the morrow be barren of promises..."

"Nothing shall forestall my return..." Elena finished for him.

Who knew there was a guy out there who loved her favorite poem? Genesis gave her a wide smile and moved a bit closer until their faces were inches apart.

"Would you hate me if I were to kiss you, Goddess?" Elena shook her head and closed her eyes as his lips met hers.

Tifa was screaming in her own head, both disgusted and excited beyond words at the kiss, the Genesis part of her responsible for the latter emotion. Before she could break apart and tell Elena the truth however, she felt herself being pulled away from the blonde.

* * *

"Reno?! Leave me alone I was just-

But Reno cut off Elena with a glare.

"Laney, this is Tifa." Elena started laughing at that.

"Oh man, that's a good one Reno. Genesis, I'm sorry for my coworkers- but Elena was cut off at the look of sorrow in the handsome young man's eyes.

"Elena...I'm sorry...I lost myself for a moment. I was transformed to look like this by a potion."

"That means this isn't a- Tifa nodded. "And you kissed me?" Tifa nodded again, wishing the ground would swallow her up. "I...need to be alone for awhile..." Elena said, rushing off, her cheeks red.

Reno looked at Tifa and grinned.

"So was she a good kisser?" Tifa glared at her fiancé and walked towards the fridge, ignoring his question.

Tifa grabbed the potion and took a large amount of the stuff, nearly emptying the bottle.

Reno watched as her body shifted and hugged her tightly when he saw that she was back to normal. Tifa returned the embrace and kissed him deep on the lips.

"I'm back!" she cried, hugging Reno even tighter. She felt Reno's body tremble then and broke apart, eyes widening as she watched him shift, breasts growing from his flat chest and hips widening while his red hair grew longer, turning a familiar color.

"Babe, who am I?" Reno asked in Tifa's voice. Tifa led him to a nearby mirror and Reno gasped.

"Don't worry Re, we'll get through this and I still love you no matter what you look like," Tifa said, squeezing his hand. Reno squeezed back and then looked down at his breasts.

"Where's Reno?! And why do you look like me?" Tifa sighed at his unease.

"You're Reno, I'm Tifa, and you're under the effects of a potion."

"No, I'm Tifa Lockhart. I grew up in Nibelheim," Reno said, tears coming to his eyes. Tifa hugged him again, the sensation beyond weird and kissed him deep on the lips, looking into his eyes.

"Reno, I love you, come back to me," she whispered. She watched as her brown eyes widened in recognition and a familiar smirk marked her lips.

"That's the second time you've kissed a woman today, babe. Are you sure you're straight?" Tifa glared at him and punched him hard on the shoulder.

"You know those don't hurt as much now that I'm you," Reno responded. Tifa groaned and handed him the bottle.

"Just drink the rest of this and pray you turn back to normal." Reno complied. Someone up there must have been looking out for him for the Turk turned back to his normal red haired self.

"You know you kiss yourself really well," Reno remarked, grinning widely. Tifa just rested her head on his shoulder.

"Can we just go home and leave this craziness behind us?" Reno nodded and they left the building.

"Wait a sec, if the residue from the potion on your lips was enough to change me...do you think Laney might change too?" Tifa's eyes widened as she realized Reno might be right and the couple dashed back inside.

* * *

Tseng had just finished his final stack of paperwork and called the scientists for progress on the antidote. They projected they would have one by the end of the week. Thanking them, he hung up. Rude walked into his office then, followed shortly by Reno and Tifa. The bald Turk was carrying a small child in his arms, one who was dressed in an over sized Turk's uniform.

"Elena...is that you?" The brown eyed girl blinked a little before nodding and sucking on her thumb.

"Sowwy Tseng..." the toddler whimpered, eyes starting to water.

Tseng rubbed his temples for the second time that day.

He really needed a vacation.


End file.
